


flightless

by starberryteas



Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, KageHina Week 2020, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, i'm sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starberryteas/pseuds/starberryteas
Summary: Kageyama thought soulmates were strange; they were destined to meet, only to fall apart. That was all he knew, until he met his own.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872982
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	flightless

**Author's Note:**

> soulmates au  
> trigger warning for brief mentions of blood and major character death
> 
> soulmates but for how long :0
> 
> for kagehina week 2020 day 6: endgame

Tobio found it strange, how soulmates in their world seemed to work. He found soulmates in general strange, never seemingly able to wrap his head around the fact that he was fated to be with someone.

He thought people were born with wings, thought some people were more lucky than others. They were, but not in the way he expected.

He remembered asking his grandfather why he didn't have wings. All Kageyama Kazuyo was able to answer was, “I lost the person I loved the most. Once they're gone, your beautiful wings fade away, Tobio.”

Tobio tilted his head. “How does that work?”

Kazuyo chuckled, ruffling Tobio’s hair. “Soulmates, Tobio. Once you meet yours, you’ll grow wings and finally fly. Each special moment you spend with them, your wings get stronger. Doesn't that sound exciting?”

_ Not as exciting as volleyball, _ Tobio thought, but he would be lying if he said it wasn't exciting.

He forgot the consequences, though, of what happened when you lose the person you were destined to be with.

It was something he probably shouldn't have forgotten, something he should've kept in mind the day he met his own soulmate, whoever it was.

All he kept in his mind was that soulmates were strange. Destined to meet, only to fall apart in the end.

Tobio wasn't sure he was prepared for such a life.

Tobio met his soulmate at the volleyball game against Yukigaoka. He didn't know who it was or when it happened, but he sprouted wings the moment he got onto the bus.

He remembered Kindaichi and Kunimi’s faces, how his entire team was unable to hide the shock that painted their faces.

Tobio went home that day, collapsing on his bed and feeling his wings underneath him, uncomfortable and large.

“You have really big wings,” Miwa said upon passing Tobio’s room. “Your soulmate must love you a lot.”

Tobio scoffed. “I don't even know who it is. This’ll just be a burden for volleyball.”

Miwa chuckled lightly, leaning on the doorway. “Your wings won't be a burden. Once you find out who gave you the chance to fly, you’ll feel free.”

Tobio rolled his eyes. “Says the one that doesn't have wings.”

“You may not understand it now,” Miwa started, walking towards her younger brother, staring at his wings that took up most of the tiny room. “But you will. Your wings are larger than anyone else I’ve ever seen, when you find them you’ll be forever thankful.”

Tobio sat up, studying his wings that seemed to be larger than he could ever be.

He wasn't sure why they were so big, why one volleyball game was where he met his soulmate, but he pushed all the thoughts aside. Whatever Miwa was saying, sure, she’d probably be right.

But it wasn't the time to worry about love. Volleyball took priority. He didn't need a soulmate, who did?

Who did when all he knew wasn't what the world considered love?

Tobio didn't like Hinata at first. He was short, kind of annoying, and had the smallest wings he’d ever seen. 

He didn't judge on appearance, though, not that it mattered when it came to Hinata. He could jump despite his short stature, despite his small wings, and Tobio was appalled. He’d never seen such a thing before.

When he and Hinata were forced to work together despite their constant rivalry, Tobio would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. Hinata was someone that respected Tobio, even when they had competitions or were fighting.

Tobio never understood how he gained Hinata’s respect, what made Hinata special, and he never really would know.

That was until Hinata came up to him days before their mock game against Tsukishima and asked, “Why are your wings so big?”

Tobio shrugged, gripping the volleyball in his hand as Sugawara and Tanaka watched their conversation from the side. “Don't know. Are they supposed to be as small as yours at first?”

Hinata shook his head. “Rude, of course not! They vary in size!”

“Then why are you asking why mine are big if you know that they’re supposed to vary in size?” Tobio asked back.

Hinata shrugged. “I heard that the size depends on the feelings you feel when you first meet your soulmate.”

“That's right!” Sugawara exclaimed from the side of the court. Tobio turned to Sugawara, who spread his cream colored wings proudly, as if he was an angel. “It’s all about the feelings! As your feelings grow, so do the wings of your soulmate.”

Tanaka nudged Sugawara’s arm, giggling. “Looks like Daichi-san and you love each other a lot, huh?”

Sugawara looked at Tanaka’s wings, chuckling. “And you and Ennoshita-san?”

Tanaka spread his sky blue wings, crossing his arms. “Our feelings are unmatched!”

Tobio looked at the spread of his ebony wings, frowning. Why did his soulmate love him so much? 

He then looked to Hinata, who was uncharacteristically quiet. His eyes found its way to his wings, scowling at its small size. Hinata noticed his gaze, putting his hands on his waist. “What? Stop looking at my wings! I know my soulmate doesn't like me too much.”

Tobio hummed, unable to read the expression on Hinata’s face. “Have you met your soulmate?” He asked.

Hinata shook his head. “Nah, don't really want to.”

Tobio tilted his head. “Because you know they don't like you too much?”

Hinata shrugged, immediately changing the topic. “Why does it matter? Shouldn't we be practicing?” Hinata fake gasped, pointing to Tobio. “Don't tell me you're one of those people that obsess over this! This concept!”

Tobio rolled his eyes, dribbling the volleyball he was holding. “I’m not obsessed, I was just curious. Soulmates are strange.”

Hinata hummed. “Right?”

Tobio nodded, biting his lips to hide a smile. He was glad he found someone who finally agreed, and if it was Hinata who was short and energetic, he didn't think he would mind.

He had a feeling Hinata would become someone special to him, just as he had for Hinata. And when Hinata spiked the toss he finally sent in his direction, maybe he didn't hide a smile.

Maybe, just maybe, he'd let his feelings show for just a brief moment.

Tobio never experienced seeing wings growing besides his own. They were large when they first grew on the Kitagawa Daiichi bus, shocking all of his teammates, as if they were surprised someone felt so much towards him.

He always supposed it was shocking, always thought it was a private occurrence between the two destined to be together. 

Tobio never experienced seeing wings growing besides his own.

Until he experienced it, saw it with his own two eyes.

There was a moment during the match against Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Sawamura that Kageyama genuinely doubted himself, thought he’d have the same experience he had at Kitagawa Daiichi. 

No one was there, all he saw was his dark wings clouding his vision. Tobio barely moved towards the volleyball, seeing the dark feathers waver and fall off of his wings.

Then, he heard it.

“I’m here!” Hinata exclaimed, screamed, as if he was pleading Tobio to hear his words.

And Tobio heard them, saw through his dark wings and watched Hinata fly into the air, tossing the volleyball to his direction. Because Hinata was there, Hinata screamed because he was there. Hinata would hit the ball, Hinata would be fast enough. Hinata was there.

Tobio’s eyes widened as Hinata’s hand connected with the ball, the wings on his back immediately spreading.

He watched as the ball landed hard onto the floor, surprised Hinata was able to hit it, surprised Hinata was able to get it to the other side.

Then he heard a crash, Hinata falling to the ground as his wings spread out,  _ growing. _

Tobio was frozen in place, watching as Hinata’s wings that were so tiny grow just a little, but large enough to get the entire gym to be quiet.

Hinata immediately plopped up from the ground, turning to Tobio. “I told you I’d be there, dummy!”

Tobio let out a breath, trying to process what he just saw. “Your wings—”

“I know!” Hinata exclaimed. “But it isn't about me right now. I’ll hit anything you toss to me, no matter how bad you are!”

Tobio’s breath hitched, watching as Hinata’s wings widened some more. He decided to ignore it, just like Hinata did, and sighed. “I’ll take your word for it,” he decided to say. 

Hinata smiled. “Good,  _ Bakageyama.” _

In the corner of his eyes, he’d see Hinata’s wings grow ever so slightly again.

Tobio hummed, feeling an unfamiliar feeling in his chest.

And maybe Hinata’s wings grew a little more. He didn't know what Hinata’s soulmate was realizing, but he was glad his wings were growing.

And maybe, just maybe, he’d feel his large wings get a little heavier as if they were growing, too.

The identity of Tobio’s soulmate was something Tobio ignored, preferring to keep it hidden rather than finding out who it was. What if it was someone he knew and it ruined their relationship forever? Tobio didn’t want to experience that, didn’t want to be left alone with the reminder of their broken relationship being his wings. 

He didn’t seek them out, even after everything that happened. He focused on volleyball, on school, on everything but his wings. Maybe he’d forget about the strange subject of soulmates, only to be reminded that his wings were the wingspan larger than it should be at his age. Tobio was always praised, whether it be from people from Karasuno or during volleyball games, because they were so  _ large. _

Hinata had told him, explained to him why people were praising such a thing, since he didn't know why and was complaining to Hinata about it a few days before their game against Shiratorizawa.

“What? You seriously don't know why?” Hinata asked, throwing his hands up and standing up from his seat.

“Yeah, dumbass, I don't know anything about this soulmate stuff,” Tobio replied, scowling as soon as he caught a sly grin from Hinata.

Hinata pat his head, giggling. “Poor Kageyama-kun doesn't know why his wings are being complimented. A sad moment to remember!”

Tobio rolled his eyes. “Take this seriously. I really don't know why. I’ve seen people with bigger wings. Like, Takeda-sensei.”

Hinata hummed, sitting back down in his chair. “You’re seriously clueless.”

Tobio nodded. “No clue whatsoever.”

“Well, it’s simple!” Hinata exclaimed. “People are shocked to see how long your wingspan is! Even Oikawa-san’s wings aren’t  _ that _ long. Kind of shows how much feelings this person has for you!”

Tobio frowned, a little confused. “Are people… jealous of that?” He asked.

Hinata shook his head. “At least, I don't think so! I think they're happy you found someone who loves you so much!”

Tobio hummed, processing the information. He looked at Hinata’s wings, which were larger than when they first met at Karasuno, but nowhere near Tobio’s length. He wondered, then, if Hinata knew who his soulmate was.

“Do you know who yours is?” Tobio asked, voicing the question.

Hinata shrugged. “I kind of have a hunch! I won't tell them, though. Not until I know for sure!” 

Tobio nodded. He wondered if Hinata’s soulmate loved him a lot, wondered if his wings would get larger as time went by. 

It didn't matter, though. Hinata could fly without his wings, and it was something Tobio found admirable. 

So admirable, and the unfamiliar feeling was back in his chest.

“It might be love,” Yamaguchi replied after Tobio asked him and Tsukishima for what the feeling was.

He’d been feeling it a lot more now, especially since they won against Shiratorizawa. He noticed his wings being twice the size they originally were when they first grew, Tobio confused on how and why they’d grown.

Tobio also noticed Hinata’s grew too, and as he grew closer to Hinata, so did he wings. His feelings were starting to become haywire, Hinata’s accidental touches lingering on his skin, leaving him to wonder why it left him feeling some sort of way.

“Love? Why would it be love?” Tobio asked, earning a scoff from Tsukishima.

“Who do you feel this way around? Your crush?” Tsukishima asked.

Tobio shook his head. “I don’t have a crush.”

Yamaguchi perked up, jumping towards Tobio. “Oh! Then this person your feeling this towards is probably your crush, then! You just don’t know it yet!”

“Probably,” Tsukishima agreed. “Who is it?”

Tobio rolled his eyes. “As if I’d tell you.”

Tobio wasn’t sure if he’d ever figure out if the feeling is actually love, or something else entirely. He’d never admit to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi that they were probably right, he probably was developing a crush on someone he didn’t think would have a crush on him.

He’d also never admit it was Hinata Shouyou, the person he once found his rival.

And they were rivals, still. But maybe they were also friends, partners, but he’d never admit this to Hinata. He wouldn’t admit anything to anyone.

Hinata looked at Tobio, smiling. “Have you tried to fly? Like, actually fly?”

Tobio shook his head. “No. Have you?”

“No, but do you want to try?”

Tobio glanced over at Hinata’s wings that were significantly longer than when they first met, probably able to support Hinata’s weight enough to get him off of the ground to fly. He let out a breath, because what else did have left to lose? “Are you suggesting we fly together?” He asked, bracing himself for denial.

What he got was Hinata smiling brightly at him, as if Tobio figured out his genius plan. Tobio felt himself flush, Hinata’s face was simply  _ too cute _ to continue looking at him. Hinata moved closer to him, their faces close together. “Let’s fly together, Kageyama!” He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and jumping slightly off of the ground.

Tobio grunted. “It’s dangerous to fly without adult supervision. We can do it later, or maybe when your wings get a little bigger, dumbass.”

Hinata’s eyes shined. “Does that mean you want to fly with me? If my wings get bigger we can fly together?”

Tobio had nothing left to lose at this point. So, he inhaled, releasing a shaky breath as he looked at Hinata’s bright, happy expression. “We’ll fly together, someday. It’s a promise.”

Hinata put up his pinky, his face determined. “It’s a promise. Ten or twenty years from now, we will!”

Tobio hooked his pinky with Hinata’s, his wings spreading out, as they did when he was happy. Hinata giggled at this, spreading his wings out too, their wingspans completely different, yet they felt right.

It was a promise Tobio didn’t intend on breaking, and so did Hinata.

If only he knew their fate sooner.

“How are you feeling?”

Hinata looked to the doorway, catching Tobio’s gaze. Tobio knew that Hinata was watching the game, knew that he saw them lose, knew that he’d endured so much watching that last part of the game.

He wasn't planning on visiting at first, thought it was better for Hinata to rest, but something in him was telling him to see Hinata.

They were staring at each other now, Hinata’s wings limp at his side. Hinata slowly lifted a hand to his mask, moving it down and giving Tobio a tired smile. 

“I’m okay, Kageyama-kun. How about you? Sad we lost?” Hinata rasped, his voice quieter than what Tobio was used to.

Tobio shrugged, squeezing his wings through the door as he entered the room. His wings were larger now, and as he walked towards Hinata, he noticed his were larger, too.

He sat at Hinata’s side, who was waiting for his answer. Tobio let out a small breath. “I’m fine. I just wanted to take this team a little farther, but it is what it is.”

Hinata chuckled, putting his hand on Tobio’s knee. “Your tosses were amazing. It wasn't your fault we lost.”

“It wasn't your fault either, or Tsukishima’s,” Tobio said. “We just lost to a team that was better than us. We’ll get them next time.”

Hinata giggled. “Are you trying to make me feel better, Kageyama-kun? I knew you cared!”

Tobio bit his lip, hiding a smile in the darkness of the room. “I’m only telling you what we’ll do, dumbass. Take it as you will.”

Hinata smiled, his eyes bright despite the tiredness he looked like he was feeling. “You’re amazing, Kageyama. Did you know that?”

Tobio shook his head. “Where’s this coming from? The sickness got to your head, or something?”

Hinata giggled, shaking his head slowly. “Just thought it was something you should know. Have you had the chance to cry yet?”

“Why would I do that?”

Hinata let out a wet chuckle. “Exactly. You’re amazing.”

Tobio rolled his eyes, running a hand through Hinata’s hair, ignoring the way it stuck to his sweaty head. “You’re amazing, too, you know. We endured a lot, don’t downplay yourself.”

Hinata grinned. “Why do you always know what to say?”

“I don’t,” Tobio grunted. “Maybe only when it comes to you.”

Hinata hummed, letting his hand fall off of Tobio’s knee. “Then what would you say if I told you I thought we were soulmates?”

Tobio froze, his hand still in Hinata’s hair. He stared at Hinata’s intense gaze, telling him, pleading him to respond. Pleading for something Tobio could only offer. Tobio spread his ebony wings, feathers falling right next to Hinata’s face as he straightened his wings. His eyes met Hinata’s, and he let out a shaky breath. “Prove it,” he said, not knowing what else to say, how else to react.

Hinata hummed, lifting a hand and placing it on Tobio’s cheek. “If I told you, you were the best partner I’d ever ask for, would your wings grow?”

Tobio put his hand on top of Hinata’s that was cupping his face, feeling his wings get heavier as Hinata finished asking his question. Tobio bit his lip, saying, “If I told you, you saved me from a part of my life I didn’t think I’d escape from, would your wings grow?”

They watched them grow ever so slightly, confirming Hinata’s question. Hinata sat up, putting his mask back on as he scooted closer to Tobio, the two of them silent.

Tobio closed his wings around Hinata as the huddled together, Hinata’s face near Tobio’s ear. He could hear his faint breathing, feel his shivering, and Tobio let his body react. He put his arms around Hinata, as well as his wings, as an attempt to make him feel warmer.

Hinata let out a breathy chuckle against Tobio’s neck, putting his arms around Tobio. “I think I like you, Kageyama,” he whispered, just loud enough for Tobio to hear.

Tobio didn’t even try to hide his smile as he looked back at Hinata. “I think I like you too, dumbass.”

The smile Hinata gave back to him before he fell asleep was worth everything they struggled for, and Tobio was grateful for that much.

“The team isn’t surprised we’re dating! Can you believe that?” Hinata asked as they ate lunch on Karasuno’s roof, sharing Tobio’s bento since Hinata forgot to bring his own.

Tobio hummed, putting a wing around Hinata. “Kind of. Tsukishima told me that it was because he witnessed our wings growing whenever we did something with each other.”

Hinata perked up, his mouth full of food. “He knew? Before  _ us?” _ Hinata asked, looking up at Tobio.

“Apparently,” Tobio replied. “I’m kind of surprised we didn’t realize it, either. Maybe we should’ve been smarter.”

Hinata scoffed, leaning on Tobio’s shoulder. “Maybe it was meant to be like that. We’re both kind of dumb,” Hinata chuckled, poking Tobio’s knee.

Tobio suddenly remembered how his wings were significantly larger than Hinata’s. He looked at Hinata, frowning. “I… your wings…” Tobio started, unsure how to get out the words he wanted to say.

Though, Hinata understood somehow, and he looked up to Tobio and smiled. “Feelings grow over time, dummy. I thought you knew this! We learned this during science!”

Tobio chuckled, surprised how Hinata managed to make him feel a little better about his own feelings. “Science?” he asked, slightly confused on how feelings related to science.

Hinata smiled. “Plants grow over time. Just replace plants with feelings!”

Tobio rolled his eyes, using his hand to grab Hinata’s hair. “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard, dumbass.”

Hinata giggled. “But it’s true!” Hinata huddled closer to Tobio, his cheek on top of Kageyama’s shoulder. “It still applies to you!”

“I’m not a plant,” Tobio grunted. “That’s the worst comparison you could’ve done.”

Hinata scoffed, putting more food into his mouth. “Well, what would you say, then? Since you’re so smart.”

Tobio hummed, grabbing a sausage and feeding it to Hinata, who gratefully took it. “You could’ve said something about chemistry. It would make more sense than comparing me to a plant.”

“I’m not comparing you to a plant, dummy!” Hinata exclaimed, taking a tamagoyaki and feeding it to Tobio. “I’m just saying that feelings take time! And we acted just in time!”

Tobio hummed, eating another tamagoyaki that Hinata fed to him.

If he was honest, he wasn’t sure why he found the concept of soulmates strange when his was a ball of light and sunshine that would never reject him.

They’d graduated high school, Tobio going to the Olympics when he was only nineteen while Hinata when to Brazil to play beach volleyball. During their three years apart, Tobio facetimed or called Hinata everyday, and they’d talk about their lives. During this, it was when Hinata became Shouyou, and when Hinata got into the habit of calling Tobio by his given name.

Their were lives were separate, Tobio realized, but they always came back together. It was how they worked, how Tobio knew their lives intertwined somehow. 

When Shouyou came back to Japan, rumors were started on their relationship as Shouyou played his debut game. 

“It’s weird, how people notice the little things that we didn’t!” Shouyou exclaimed as they watched the news on their couch together inside of the apartment they shared. “Like, how did they realize our wings growing so quickly?”

Tobio shrugged. “I think they analyze our skills on the court and slowly realized our wings growing when we barely did anything besides looking at each other.”

Shouyou chuckled, rubbing his face against Tobio’s wings, the feathers soft against his skin. “Just shows how much we love each other after being apart for so long.”

Tobio hummed, laying his head on Shouyou’s shoulder. “Maybe it’s because of our wing color. Both black.”

Shouyou nodded. “Makes sense. Maybe we can reveal it to the world one day!”

Tobio looked at Shouyou, who grinned widely at him. Tobio scoffed, smiling. “Once we reveal it, we’ll never hear the end of it. Especially from Meian-san and Romero.”

Shouyou giggled. “I think Meian-san will be supportive! Not sure about Romero, maybe he can let us teach his son about soulmates!”

Tobio hummed. “Maybe.” He looked at Shouyou’s wings, having not seen them in three years. He lifted his hand. “Shou.”

Shouyou lifted his head to look at Tobio curiously. “Hm?” 

“Can I… Can I touch your wings?” Tobio asked, feeling his face turn warm.

Shouyou perked up, clearly shocked by the question, but his eyes were telling Tobio a different story. They were shining, as if touching each other’s wings was a concept he hadn’t thought of before. “Yes!” He exclaimed a little too enthusiastically, spreading his wings and showing his back to Tobio.

Tobio ran his hands through the feathers of Shouyou’s wings, appalled by how soft it felt against his hands. He heard Shouyou’s breath hitch as he got closer to the ends of his wings, as if they were more sensitive since they’d just grown out. Tobio smiled, grabbing Shouyou’s shoulder to face him again.

“H-How was it?” Shouyou asked, a little breathless.

Tobio leaned forward, pressing their lips together, unable to contain his emotions. He hadn’t done it in so long, kiss the love of his life, so he did it against his better judgement. 

They pulled away after a while, Shouyou staring at Tobio’s lips as he looked away. “I… I missed you,” Tobio whispered, as if that was an excuse for such a sudden kiss.

Shouyou chuckled, smiling lovingly at his boyfriend. “I missed you too, Tobi,” he said. You look so embarrassed.”

Tobio looked back at Shouyou, who only grinned back. “Shut up. It was in the heat of the moment, dumbass.”

Shouyou giggled. “Was it really?”

Tobio nodded, looking back . “Yes, now let’s watch the news or whatev—”

Tobio all of a sudden felt his boyfriend’s hands on his face and turned towards Shouyou, immediately feeling Shouyou’s lips on his own. Tobio kissed back, pushing Shouyou onto the couch as he felt Shouyou’s hand in his hair, pulling him closer.

Tobio felt Shouyou’s wings around his own, and he smiled, feeling safe and sound.

He wished he knew sooner, wished he and Shouyou found out they were soulmates the day they met.

Fate had other plans, though. 

The Schweiden Adlers were winning their game against the Tachibana Red Falcons. Two sets out of five, currently leading in the current set. Fifteen to fourteen.

Tobio was thankful to be playing against Ojiro Aran again, having played against him during his first Interhigh while he was in Karasuno and Ojiro in Inarizaki. He was a powerful player, Tobio thought, and facing him again always felt refreshing.

“Kageyama!” He heard Heiwajima scream after receiving the ball.

Tobio knew this scene from the back of his head. He had three people to set to: Hoshiumi, Ushijima, or Romero. Three choices, one that could make or break the entire game.

He ran to the ball, immediately putting his hands up to set. He let his eyes roam the court, deciding to toss to Hoshiumi, who didn't have any blockers on his side.

He jumped, feeling his wings on his back flutter slightly, feeling the adrenaline rush as he felt the ball brush his fingers.

It was a scene he was used to, all he had to do was get the ball to Hoshiumi, just as it always was.

Until it wasn't like it always was, until the scene he was used to became something completely foreign.

He felt something in his back snap, brushing the ball with his hands as he felt pain all across his back.

“Kageyama!” He heard Hirugami scream as he fell backwards onto the court, the ball not reaching Hoshiumi, Hoshiumi not spiking the ball and instead facing Tobio, who was in pain on the floor.

He didn't remember much from the fall, but he remembered his teammates looking concerned as they looked around him, the gasps and screams of the audience filling his mind.

He opened his eyes that he didn't remember closing from the amount of pain, and then he realized what had happened.

His wings had fallen off, bloodied and limp on the floor. Tobio heard his teammates scream his name, trying to get his attention. 

But he focused on his wings on the floor, the black feathers now turning white, falling off of the wings and landing on the blood that stained the floor.

Tobio snapped out of his gaze, immediately sitting up and clutching his chest, knowing what this meant, knowing what fate designed for him.

“Shou,” he whispered, unable to get his voice out, in shock.

He saw Ushijima from the corner of his eye start to approach him, immediately looking towards him.

“Shou,” he repeated, as if Ushijima would understand what he meant.

But he did, somehow. Ushijima brought his phone to his face, Tobio’s eyes widening as he read the news article.

He reached for Ushijima, feeling tears roll down his face. 

Tobio was always a silent crier, he didn't like to cry, but the sob that ripped his throat as he screamed for Shouyou was one he’d never forget.

_ This is what it must’ve felt like, _ Tobio thought, thinking of his grandfather, thinking of what life would be like without Hinata Shouyou.

He felt himself collapse in Ushijima's arms as they called for a medic, Tobio screaming for Shouyou, screaming for anything that would bring him back. "Shou," he choked out in between sobs. "Please," he whispered, sparing at glance at his wings that had fallen on the floor, the ebony feathers now turning white.

He'd regret never uttering the words "I love you," even if Tobio had implied it so many times.

Shouyou deserved to hear it, didn't deserve this. Tobio felt a sob erupt out of his body again, unable to control the emotions behind losing his soulmate.

Tobio used to find the concept of soulmates strange. Destined to meet, only to fall apart in the end.

Until he met his own, the two of them destined for something greater than they knew.

Tobio stepped forward towards Shouyou's gravestone, feeling Miwa’s gaze on him, clutching the flowers in his hand.

“I hope you're flying, Shou,” Tobio whispered, his voice cracking. “I’m sorry we couldn't do it together. I’m sorry we couldn't fulfill our promise.”

It was strange, how the world worked, how Tobio was now unable to spread his beautiful wings and soar to the sky without the person he loved the most by his side.

He supposed it was fair, he didn't want to fly alone or with anyone else.

One day, he’d reach Shouyou. One day they’d fulfill their promise.

But as he walked towards his older sister, Tobio knew that they wouldn't be fulfilling any promises anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u all for reading !! i hope u all enjoyed hehe :))
> 
> twitter: @starberryteas


End file.
